Arsene Juno
Arsene Juno アルセン・ジュノ is former a veteran magic knight captain, and is the acting Commander of the Clover Kingdom, who is also known to wield the extremely rare, Particle Magic. Appearance Juno is young man with maroon colored spiky hair, with maroon eyes, his look are often praised leading other to think he was born of noble blood, while he was actually born as a commoner. He is seen usually wearing a tan long sleeve shirt, with dark red pants, and brown boots. His most distinguishing feature is large black overcoat with the Crimson Lion's insignia on it, which he leaves hanging on his shoulders like a cape. When not on duty he wears a long button shirt with dress pants, while sometimes being seen wearing a hat. Personality Being born with very little Arsene grew to be humble and dignified, he was raised by his older siblings, to be kind, and never to judge anyone. Arsene is often quiet, and simply observed with his eyes, unless spoken to, however will speak his mind, if he needs too. Arsene deep down has huge sense of justice, and takes pride in the work he does, he also comments how bad the prejudges of magic is in the Kingdom, leading him to treat everyone equal no matter social standing or magic power. Due to this, he wishes to be an example, and finds way to grow stronger so, Arsene also makes it a habit to learn and acquire new fighting techniques, and can always be seen studying, or reading books on magic. Magic Prowess Particle Magic is extremely rare form of magic, only used by Arsene, which allows the user to use magic to freely control and manipulate molecules/atoms, and have it take form of various shapes like, squares, diamonds,cubes, and etc, called "Particles" ' between their hands or on their body, They can than expand the shape filled with molecules, and have it explode, draw in, or even slice something apart by altering the molecules in the said shape the user creates, disintegrate anything it touches into dust, or absolute nothingness. Earth Magic Arsene is also known to be a gifted Earth Magic user he is able to manipulate the very ground around him, as he can turn sand as hard as metal, or even create iron-rock pillars and structures from the ground, and can even turn the ground into liquid. Arsene can even turn parts of his body into Earth, and traverse through the ground. Arsene is known by some in his country as the "'The King of Golems" due to his ability to create massive humanoid golems, which can be used to aid him in battle. Physical Prowess and Powers Enhanced Strength: Arsene from his youth, was always outdoors, exploring, and training with his siblings which has grown over the years, allowing him to gain an impressive athletic physique, being able to render many foes, simply with his fist, without even needing to cast a single spell. Large Mana Reserves: While many try to cheat, or find ways to increase their Mana energy, Arsene was born, with a huge Mana reserve, and has only grown to sheer will, and years of brutal training. Arsene holds a large amount of Mana within his body, and can cast high level spells in rapid succession and not fill one bit of fatigue. Spatial Reaction: Due to the fact, many of his high level spells are slow to cast, while also having to make certain hand gestures to cast them, leaves a slight window for the user to be attack which could prove fatal, Arsene adapted to this, and created, technique he trained his body called ''Spatial Reaction ''a non magic technique, which Arsene trained his body to be able to react at lightning fast speed, in space of 10 meters around him, creating a space where Arsene can think quicker, and move his body much faster, making him a master at counter attacking, however faster opponent can override this technique, and the technique is solely based on Arsene's instincts. Genius Intellect: Arsene is master when it comes to battle, Arsene since his youth as a Magic Knight, trained his magic to fit his style battle, and soon started reading books on fighting, medicine, history etc. This has lead Arsene to expand his knowledge and makes him a formidable foe, as he his years of knowledge has made him a master strategist and tactician, which lead him to eventually becoming the acting Commander of the Clover Kingdom. Grimoire Grimoire are a custom of the Clover kingdom, each mage is given one by birth, and the books are used to store all the mage's high level spells, they acquire on the pages inside a Grimoire. The Grimoire can also discover a new spell, for the mage, when the mage has displayed a growth in power, or experienced something dramatic at a certain time in their life. Arsene's grimoire is a long and thin brown book with about 200 pages with 124 filled out, it also has a three leaf clover on the cover to show he is a Clover Kingdom mage. Category:Ike Dreyar Category:Male Category:Mage